


Dimension S-450: Mermaid Morty

by MsGothGirl



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Gen, Implied Sexual Themes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rickcest-Freeform, Sexual Themes, So Not the Canon Rick And Morty, This Dimension Is Called S-450, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGothGirl/pseuds/MsGothGirl
Summary: Rick S-450 returns to his dimension to pick up his grandson from the ocean.My take on Mermaid Morty's life.Update: I made some fan art for ya'll to see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning: i might have missed a few grammatical errors here and there, it is 4 am in my time since i wrote this so hopefully it's not a down right mess when reading. Enjoy your time reading this short story.

“Mum, can you tell me the story about how grandma Diane met grandpa Rick again?” Little Morty turned his head as he laid down comfortably on his ‘bed.’ This is no human bed by any means, for the bed that he is laying on is nothing but a giant clam shell with the innards acting as his mattress.

Merpeople slept like this so you don’t have to wonder what kind of living arrangement that the Merpeople do. Morty doesn’t need a blanket as well, unlike humans who were sensitive with temperature changes, Merpeople don’t get those side effects when it comes to living in the bottom of the ocean sea. Thanks to the difference in their biology, it is obvious what they have doesn’t exist with the humans, which the Merpeople are fortunate to know for they will not have to worry about silly things like hot and cold for they can easily adapt and adjust to their environment with no problem. The only luxury that the Merpeople have to be concerned about is their cavern, their nest and the bond of their kind, which is important and vital to the Merpeople survival.

For family means a lot to their kind. Morty knows this for without his mom and dad acting as protector and provider he and his sister wouldn’t survive till the next blue moon.  

Morty’s mum, Beth, is the most beautiful mermaid that you will ever seen. Her flowing golden locks with a hint of baby blue on her sides cascade around her head, brushing her cheeks and her shoulders like a flowing veil, a gift from her own mother that she inherited from. His mother’s beautiful tail is eye catching, very hard to ignore and difficult to miss. For the quality of your tail is a very valuable asset to Merpeople kind, especially when you’re planning to look for a mate.

Beth’s tail is long and strong, with aquamarine scales that is mixed with lavender and cyan if shined in the right light. It’s fins is also big and it spread open like the wings of the birds making his mother a very fast swimmer and with that powerful tail she could easily harm a predator, stunning them if she wanted a quick escape, or damaging their skeletal structure when needed. That’s how powerful his mother’s tail is.

Beth stopped as she floats in front of the curtain that is made out of small but beautiful shells, covering the hole on their wall that leads to their living room, when she heard her son asking her to tell him the same old story that she’d told him when he was nothing but a little guppy. She doesn’t mind telling her youngest about the tale of Lady Diane meeting with the human named Rick, for she was proud to tell these tales with her children when her father is the smartest man in the galaxy.

“Alright, Morty, just one story and after that you have to go to sleep. You have hunting lessons with your father tomorrow.” Morty cheered as his mum swam to his side of the bed and lay down beside him. Their tails curled around together as they cuddled. Morty’s tail is just plain and simple, and since he’s still young his tail is still underdeveloped. His scales is nothing but plain orange with a hint of red hue on the underside of his tail. His fins are small and thin, pink in color, very light, he is not build for fighting but a he can dodge and swim fast however.

When Morty reached into adulthood he was hoping he could have his mum’s majestic tail. He admired his mother so, and he can’t wait to grow up soon to see his transformation.

“Getting comfy?” Beth touched her son’s cheeks with the tips of her fingers. Morty nodded as he nestled on her bosoms.

“Alright then.” Beth began her tale. “It was a stormy night. The clouds are thick and black, thunder roars, and lighting flash. Your grandpa was on his makeshift boat that he made by scratch as he sailed the ocean sea looking for the rarest of gems in the galaxy and it so happens that specific gem is found right here in our world.”

Beth closed her eyes as she smiled to herself, remembering how her own mother told her the same story that she told to her when she was a little guppy.

Morty followed after his mother as he closed his eyes and imagine the adventures that his grandpa is going through, wondering to himself if he was going to meet him one day.

“What your grandfather didn’t know is that the gem that he seeks was protected and cared for by Lady Diane, the protector of the Oceanic Sea Gem.” Beth continues. “And what’s even more confusing to your grandfather is that with all his vast knowledge of the universe he never expected that love will be a part of the equation. He never even consider that love will be applied to him, let alone falling in love for the most beautiful mermaid that he ever seen in his mortal life.”

As Beth continues, Morty started to drift. 

* * *

 

A flying contraption floats lazily up in the clouds with glowing green and yellow lights, blinking in and out. The sun has started it’s slow descend, bathing the ocean beneath the flying vehicle into blood and flaming orange. As if hell has started to rise and spread the waters.

Suddenly the vehicle’s head burst open with a silent hiss, revealing a figure stepping out from his cock pit.

A man with spiky blue hair and intense blue eyes stared at the ocean waters with indifference. He reached for his trusted flask to take a sip of his personal concoction, not planning to get wasted just yet but letting the burning liquid slide through his slender throat, bringing comfort to his nerves. He placed the flask in one of his pockets of his lab coat to pluck out the letter that he’d kept for months.

He unfolded the letter with care to see a picture of his dear Diane with his daughter Beth. He placed the picture in his back pocket to read the full letter.

_Dear Father,_

_I know it’s been so long since I last saw you,_ The corner of Rick’s lips tighten as he recalled the moment he left his wife and child. That was 20 years ago. He knew he had been an awful father and husband to them and yet his own daughter had the desire to reconnect with him through these measly letters.

Lame.

_But I have great news! I have found a mate by the name of Jerry son of Shelme,_ Rick snorted knowing who this “Jerry” is in this dimension. _And we have produced two younglings by the name of Summer and Morty. You are now a grandfather of two and I was hoping that you would like to meet them one day, father._

There was a pause. Scratches and discontinued sentences littered the gap between two paragraphs.

_I know it is just a fantastical wish to have because I know you, father, and I know you will ignore this letter just like you’ve ignored many others but that doesn’t stop me from hoping. Hoping that you will return home and become apart of our family again._

Rick took a deep breathe knowing what’s comes next.

_It’s been 10 years since I last sent a letter to you, father, the last one was distasteful of me. I was angry at you, and I am terribly guilty for writing you such horrible words. I blamed myself for the distance that has continued to grow. Forgive me father, it wasn’t my intention to push you away or to lashed out._

Rick stopped reading after that. He was aware that the last letter that he’d received was Beth’s own way of venting out. It was the anniversary of her mother’s death after all, and he wasn’t that arrogant to think that his daughter forgave him for that time. He was aware of the anger that festered within her but the fear of losing him out weights her hatred, hence this letter that he’d got months later.

“Wonder how old is Morty now.” Rick folded the letter quickly and place it away. He knows why he was here. Just like any Rick across the multiverse; every Rick needed a Morty. He had been waiting for the right time when Morty turned 13 so that he can barged his way into his daughter’s life, whisking his grandson away and taking him on their many, many adventures.

He is aware that he is acting like a dick for cruelly doing this to his own daughter. Deliberately being absent in her life so that she can marry some idiot in order to produce another idiot, which is Morty, so that he can have his own personal helper/cloaking shield.

Heartless, isn’t he?

He is a Rick after all and he doesn’t give a damn that his intentions are very questionable and unethical. All he knows is that he needed a Morty right now.

Still though, you can’t deny that Rick is being a dick here.

He can also be an asshole too, and he knows that his intentions aren’t purely familial in the sense that Beth was hoping for, and if Beth finds out that he came back just for Morty only, it would crushed her spirit completely. So his arrival had to be calculated. Precise even, just so his intentions aren’t painfully obvious to her, or anyone else for that matter.  

Starting by writing a letter to her. Wait, he should checked how old is Morty now. Rick went back to his ship to fiddle with the controls. His computer sparked to life and instantly it showed infinite files that he collected about this dimension’s Beth and her kids. Summer is thirteen years old and Morty is ten. Perfect. In the next three years his presence won’t be a shock to his daughter once he returned. The letters will lessen the blow and sweep away any lingering feelings that his daughter holds against him in order to make room for more when he returns.

Rick took a huge swig of his flask. Like he said, his assholery and/or dickery is his default state. So, don’t look at him with morbid fascination or horror. Rick flips you the bird.


	2. Can He Wait That Long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is still waiting for Morty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: same as always, i might have missed something here and there. so watch out for that.
> 
> now enjoy your short read.

The moon had been up for awhile now.

 

Rick rubbed his eyes feeling the muscles tensed and then released under his finger tips. You can see the panda eyes that are forming, the lack of sleep has made his vision blurry and unclear. Exhaustion painted all over his face. Fatigue has chained his body down, making his movement slow and sluggish. The lack of sleep has finally caught up to him, affecting his performance and making him work less and less.

He knows that he needed a Morty now more than anything. At least with a Morty, the little shit will make sure that he gets enough rest to replenish his energy, food to fill up his belly and a nice long shower to wash away the filth that had been gathering around under his armpits and near his groin area. He can always rely a Morty for making sure that his good old grandpa won’t keel over and die from neglect.

If only his Morty is here now he won’t have to deal with all this crap. But nooooo… he has to wait goddamn years for that little turd to fucking grow up.

Mortys by default are Ricks little helper after all, besides being a good sidekicks and personal cloaking shield. Mortys main top priority is to make sure that their assigned Ricks don’t fucked up too much. And what’s even more important besides having a Morty as his personal helper, he can also be an amazing distraction for his self-destructive brain. For he knows his own mind and he knows that his brain can be used in his favor but the downside in having a super-mega-ultra genius brain is that there are a lot of downsides to it. His brain can be used against him, unintentionally. If leaving his brain without any stimulation for long periods of time then it’s going to damaged him internally, hurting him in the inside. Pushing him to go insane and unhinged.

Just like that asshole Rogue Rick before.

God knows he’d done a lot of shit when he was bored. He had killed a lot of people because there’s nothing to entertain him.

A bored Rick is a death sentence to the whole universe.

Morty is good at keeping that part of him in check.

At least with the presence of a Morty he can keep himself safe from himself.

If you asked a Rick about the benefits in having a Morty, that part won’t be included in their job description.

You didn’t hear that from him.

Rick wobbled his way on his ship, knocking empty bottles of liquors of unknown origins in the process, as he headed towards his room. He flung open his bed quarters, throwing every shit that he strategically placed in disarray as he throw himself bodily onto the messy, beer stained bed. He had been drinking non-stop to drown his wild brain into submission as of late. Having an a intoxicated brain will keep that massive organ shut up for awhile. That’s the only way to keep himself from going stir crazy from the lack of stimulation.

For now.

He curled himself into a fatal position, groaning in absolute agony. He is in constant pain, like an endless loop, there’s no end to his suffering. Loneliness is terrible. He amazed himself for surviving this long. He wasn’t supposed to be alive for long periods of time without having someone to ground him. To keep him down and centered. How in the hell did his otherselves managed to accomplished such a feat without a Morty at their side? Oh, wait, never mind. They didn’t lived that long.

Or they are stubborn Mortyless bastards. He might be in that equation, if you think about it.

Except for the special ones, like that poop-eating asshole.

He stared at his semi-dark room. The only light source that he had is the moon’s light shining through the windows. Making the room gloomy and depressing. Just like how he feels. God, he’s so pathetic. Look at him, a Rick who can’t live without his Morty, Jesus.

How old is Morty now? 11? Or is he still fucking 10?

He is not sure if he can survive those three years.

Rick closed his eyes, sleep managed to finally catch him. He snores loudly as he dreams about fucked up things. But just like any other tunnel there’s always a light at the end. He faintly heard a baby’s laugh.

“Mo-Morty… hng… Hurry the-the fuck up.” He mumbles in his sleep.

 

* * *

 

Three days passed…

 

Meanwhile in the bottom of the ocean sea. The deep dark blue waters cleared to reveal corals from different shapes and sizes, in array of different colors that matched and blends the world around them. Little sea creatures swam around in groups of threes or fours, some in their lonesome self while others banned together with the rest of the school of fish, minding their own business. Predators cannot be seen nor detect in this field, so the little ones are safe to prowl and have fun.

The littlest one was Morty. He was unaware that above him is a flying vehicle that is floating above the ocean water in stasis. Unmoving and unflinching. The ship detected movement from beneath its form, instantly it scanned the waters and found an equal match of a DNA of it’s creator’s offspring, that it’s creator managed to snagged from the Citadel. It opens a secret door underneath its belly to released two drones. The drones were dropped into the water and they immediately swam silently to find its target.

Morty cannot detect any danger or any murderous intent from the drones, so they go unnoticed by the young mermaid. For the drones job isn’t to kill it’s target. No, they are more build to stalk and watch it’s prey, documenting it for their creator to view.

Morty was swimming towards his classmates. He noticed his crush, Jessica, alone in a reef of pink and orange corals. Her delicate hand touched lovingly to the one coral that keeps winking at her. She giggled, finding it amusing to see the coral flirting with her. Morty swam silently, not making any sudden movement that will attract her. He hid behind one of the seaweeds, covering him from view as he silently stalked his potential mate.

The drones followed his example as they stalked Morty themselves.  

Morty stared dreamily at Jessica. The most beautiful mermaid that he ever laid his eyes on. One day, when he was at the right age where his tail is big and strong and powerful, he is going to court her and give her a mating dance. Surely, Jessica will be attracted to him if he showed her his devotion. But for now, seeing that his tail is weak and unattractive, in his eyes anyway, he decided that watching her will be enough for him. He couldn’t wait for the moment when he turned 14.

Morty suddenly hissed, causing the drones to blinked red as they try to sense any danger, knowing whatever it was that had caused Morty to react aggressively they will be armed and ready to protect their charged. The lens zoomed in the direction that Morty is glaring at and to their relief it is not a predator.

It was another mermaid.

Tuning in to hear Morty’s vocals, they heard a faint sound, a name they managed to record.

This is a Brad, the mermaid, then.

The drones blink out the red vision and relaxed their stance. They were glad that they are not going to attack anybody. They know for a fact that their creator would love to be discreet about this. Causing a scene would ruin his plan after all, so they will respect his wishes as much as they can.

Brad the mermaid made his move in approaching Jessica. His mocha colored skin darkens even more thanks to the ocean sea. Since they are in the deepest part’s of the world, sunlight cannot penetrate throught the thick waters and the ocean grounds. His physique, especially his tail, attracted a lot of mates. His tale is deep sea green, with a hint of yellow and blue that sparkled his tail fins and his spikes. Brad’s tail is different. He is built for attacking and fighting. He has poisonous spines as weapons that can paralyzed for an hour, and with this reason Morty has no chance in defeating Brad in a fight.

Brad is an older male mermaid, estimated will be 14, and has found Jessica attractive. Morty hissed to himself, feeling frustration building up inside of him, knowing that the love of his life is being taken away right before his eyes.

Tears pricked his eyes. He decided he is not willing enough to witness the attraction bloomed between them so he left in a hurry.

The drones watched as their charge left and headed towards his home den. They immediately followed him discreetly, not making their presence known as they floated above the hole on their roof that they created. They throw away the rock piece randomly as they slowly descend. They have located the rest of the family, which they already gathered around their make shift table with their meal.

As it turns out Jerry didn’t caught anything. Morty is the only one who managed to successfully collected their prey which consists of baby seals, large fish and squids. Beth scolded Jerry for his incompetence. The drones know full well that their creator will find this amusing so they documented this for his viewing pleasure.

Hopefully this will be enough to stave of the boredom that Rick is battling from.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still making short stories.
> 
> Do you think he can wait that long? or will he decided to just fuck it and just dive in to the water. what do you think guys?


	3. Guess What I'm Making?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is making something that will keep them all satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: as always i might have missed something here and there.

Beth sliced the fatty part of the seal that Morty had catch. She clucked her tongue, thinking about her useless of a mate made her angry. She should have just eaten that idiot the moment she realized that he had nothing to offer to the family. She placed the huge slice on Morty’s clam-like plate, knowing Morty deserved the bigger catch than Jerry. Jerry whimpered when he received nothing but scraps on his own plate.

Beth doesn’t give a damn if her mate starved. What’s important is her own brood. Her children is more important than her incompetent mate. Morty didn’t say anything as he chewed his meal. Summer scooped the innards of the seals that her mother handed to her and munch on them. Her mouth is now turning red and teeth crunching the bones and guts of her brother’s prey. She’s indifferent to her own father’s pathetic attempts in being a provider.

Once everybody has their fill Beth took a seat as the head and munched on her own piece, while ignoring Jerry’s whines and moans as he tried to catch her attention. But sadly, it doesn’t worked on her, not this time.

A mate failed to provide to the family will be punished; either by abandonment or be cannibalize by the whole brood.

Jerry was terrified for his punishment.

He wasn’t sure which is worse; being eaten alive or be abandoned by his own family and never be returned. He knows that he fucked up with this one. He shouldn’t have been so distracted in collecting human items such as golden forks and silver cups. But they were so pretty! He couldn’t helped it when he found them so beautiful.

And now, his mate is furious with him.

He is gong to die. He can sense it now.

Jerry shivers as he lost the will to eat.

“Jerry, if you don’t stop whimpering like the piece of crap that you are then why don’t you just go to your room?” Beth didn’t looked up from her second batch of squid.

“But Beth!” Jerry tried to reached out. One of his hands was about to touch her arms when a huge ass rock lands harshly on his head. The rock bounced from his skull, then it crashed on his plate while finally landing on their make shift table, which is made of boulders mind you.

Jerry screamed as he clutched his head, instantly the entire family went on high alert. They all looked up to see a huge hole on their den. Beth instantly went to battle mode as she swam quickly to see if there’s any lingering prey or predator nearby. Summer went to the safety of her room, while Morty scout the inside of the their home. Jerry just simply curled on the sandy ground, whimpering in pain.

He could of sworn he heard laughter but he wasn’t sure if it is just the product of his aching mind.

Beth returned, her expression suggest that she isn’t happy. Whoever it was managed to damaged her belongings. If it were another mermaid, then there’s going to be a battle to the death for this. No intruder invades her territory and gets away with it.

Morty reported to his findings, stating there’s no one but them in the house. So, no intruder had went in their den and steal their goods.

Beth nodded to his report as she told Morty to go find his sister so they can return and eat their food. Morty didn’t say anything to that order, as he turned his back from them and went to his sister’s room. Beth turned to look at the injured Jerry with disgust in her eyes, her lips curled into a snarl. Seeing she held no sympathy to him, hurt Jerry even more.    

“Get up!” Beth barked.

Jerry scrambled as he did so.

“Clean up the mess and fixed that hole on the roof.”

Jerry didn’t question her demands as he did as he was told. Not wanting to upset her even more.

Hidden from their sight, the drones were invisible. They were the ones who dropped a huge ass rock on Jerry by the order of their creator. Rick finds Jerry’s pain hilarious as he saw him scamper about the living room area. Rick continues to observed the behavior of his mermaid family. He found the immediate reaction with his mermaid family amusing and fascinating, especially his own Morty.

Morty is no wimp, he took note, but a fighter and a provider, as proven by the way he reacted to a possible danger.

He has good and sharp instincts, unlike Jerry’s spineless, cowardly reaction.

Color him impressed, but he felt pride in seeing his own Morty taken the responsibility as Beth second in command.

Were a mate should have been.

Jerry is such a dumbass.

If he could defeat Jerry or Beth, Rick mused, in one of their mermaid fights, he will be immediately assigned as the de facto patriarch of the family, easily. Rick made a mental note for that later as he continues to analyzed their family dynamics.

Rick had been observing the mermaid part of his family for awhile now. He even made mental comparison from his Morty to the other Mortys in the multiverse, and each of them are totally different but they held the same common denominator, and that is their obsessive infatuation with their respective Jessica.

He had been wondering if his presence in the family would wow his grandson. Does Beth told him about his human grandfather and his adventures?

Rick wasn’t sure.

He fiddles with the contraption that he have on his hands. He grabbed one of his alien-like technology and pieced them together. His hands immediately become disconnected as they move as if it has a mind of its own. He is good at multitasking, so it gives him more room to think about his plans.

On the TV screen, shows Morty swimming towards Beth with Summer at his side.

For three days, he hadn’t received any letters from Beth. He won’t admit it but he is getting a bit antsy. At least, he got the drones to keep an eye on the family while he waits.

The computer next to him glowed a soft blue followed by a ping sound, signaling a text had been sent to him. Rick puts down the laser pen as he wheeled his chair to turn and look at the screen on his computer.

 

 

 **Rick Dimension M-Ζζ-73:** _got the goods, S-450_

 **Rick Dimension S-450:** _almost finished mine here_

Rick turned away as he hurriedly finished his invention.

 **Rick Dimension M-Ζζ-73:** _it better be done by tonight_

 

 

Rick reached for his inter-dimensional cellular phone as he dialed his supplier. He waited for three rings when a familiar voice reached his ears.

“What dafq do you want, bitch?” the other Rick growled. “Can’t you see I’m freaking busy here?”

“Shut the fuck up, Beta Rick from Dimension αΩ-002397 universe, I needed the thing that I ordered.” Rick grabbed the laser pen as he cut through the wires of his invention. “I needed that thing at 4pm.”

The other Rick paused. Rick ignored the obvious sex sounds that are coming from the other end of his phone. He rolled his eyes when he heard a very young voice murmuring, as if they got something stuck in their mouth. The other Rick cooed, as he emits animalistic sounds to soothe his sex partner.

“Bro, seriously? The payment is good and ready here, don’t waste my fucking time!” Rick snapped into his phone as he struggled to reach for his fleeb juice so that he can mixed in with the other color coded vials.

He heard Beta Rick sighed in annoyance.

“You’re cramping my style here, man.”

“How dahell should I know you’re having a fuckfest over there?” Rick grabbed another technological piece that he stole from Ironman himself, from Dimension C-MDCU, where a dimension of all comic book characters exist. Placing the glowing blue orb into the holding place that he designed for it to carry it’s electrical surge delicately, he heard the other Rick rumbled.

“Fucking fine, you better get that tongue wet, Dimension S-450, because that’s what I’m looking forward to it.” Rick rolled his eyes as he used tongs to spill the glowing ecto-fluid, from a Rick’s Ghost Morty, into the makeshift battery he made.

He heard a distressed sound from the other side of the phone. Whoever that partner was, they’re getting jealous.

“Don’t get your dick twisted, my mouth is big and wet to take on that donkey dick of yours. Just hurry the fuck up and give me the damn thing. I am almost done here and I need that shit to stabilized it.” Rick growls at his otherself when he heard him grunt and then moans.

“Fuck, whatever.” He ends the call, not wanting to hear his otherself climaxed.

Rick looked at the circular invention that he made. He could see the lights that are decorated from the inside of the round contraption, glowing with energy. It looked like a halo to the others, but Rick knows that this head piece will be used to power up a magical being with unlimited force. Using Ironman’s energy code and his core design, he managed to make sure that this thing won’t ran out of batteries. All he needs is that horn dog Rick’s piece to finally solve this puzzle, and once done he can finally have Zeta Rick’s magical artifact.  

He needed that artifact for his own purpose, with a hint of selfish gain into the mixed.

He placed the head gear into stasis, making sure that the pieces are holding together. He doesn’t want that thing to explode on his face, fatally killing him.

Now, all he needs is to wait for that dumbass to finished off his business.

On the TV screen, Morty fled to his room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're lucky its longer XD


	4. Snuffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Snuffles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Update: I fixed the image size**
> 
>  
> 
> got a little fan art for you, my beloved readers. something to help the reading experience even better. 
> 
> Fan art is mine. i didnt expect it to be big XD ahahahha but if you want to have a proper view of my work here's the link for it https://gothypigz.tumblr.com/

Morty laid down on his bed, feeling miserable. He wished that he was fourteen so he can see his tail bloomed and grow. At least, he can use his looks to impressed Jessica. Why is he still ten? Why can’t he just be fourteen now? At least, when he is fourteen he can finally wooed Jessica without Brad stealing her away from him. All he wanted was to be with Jessica. Gods, why can’t he have that one thing that he wanted with all his heart? As Morty sulked, he didn’t noticed one flying drone entered his room. Invisible to everyone, the drone sneaked its way in undetected.

Rick saw how miserable his grandson is. It must be that one time where he saw Jessica going at it with the other mermaid. Rick drummed his desk table with his bony, grayed fingers, deep in thought. He could do something about it, but he is not that nice. Instead of giving his grandson what he wanted, he decided to browse something that will distract Morty from his obsession with that female. He doesn’t need a mopey Morty who is hung up with some chick. He needed a Morty that he can control and manipulate, so why not give something that could help him forget that bitch?

Rick stood up from his seat as he checked his drawers. He threw his half-assed projects, incomplete blueprints, and some beer cans out of the way as he scavenge something that would fit what he needs. He holds the memory removal gun in his hand, considering zapping the kid’s head with it. Rick shook his head, knowing how troublesome it would be, especially when he is not apart of the family yet.

As he destroyed his room in finding that one tech that could actually fixed his grandson’s mood, he suddenly spot the thing that he needs. He grabbed the micro chip that was buried in his plate of chisps. He wipes it clean as he went to his computer, ordering one of his drones to resurfaced.

The drone that was in the living room react to the signal as it swam to the nearest hole to resurfaced. It flew away from the waters, drops of them slipping from its form as it find it’s creator. Rick held out a hand when the drone went through his door. The drone immediately fly to its creator, where Rick immediately breaks it.

He tore apart some pieces, placing the chip safely inside, and then assembled it together. He turned on the system and instantly its back online. Then he went towards his main computer, did some magic, and viola already installed. The drone immediately shifted, and reformed itself to reveal a small octopus with big googly eyes and small wings for ears.

Rick eyed it for a bit, checking to see flaws on the wannabe sea creature that is well known on Earth as dumbo octopus. He clicked his tongue, seeing that pink is too girly for Morty. He went to the keyboard to change the color. He choose a baby blue on its body with seafoam green tips for it’s tentacles.

A pet is all what Morty needs right now. He could give it to him.

 

* * *

 

Morty was hunting the next day, this time he is with Summer. They went farther from their home than they normally do in order to find a different prey. He got lucky when he found those baby seals playing around near their territory while he was hunting out with his dad, which was a treat for all of them, for sea lions don’t normally travel their way into their territory knowing there’s potential danger inside the caverns, but right now there is nothing edible for them to find that is worth eating in their area. Except for fishes, which they all agreed that it won’t be fulfilling for all of them.

Summer and Morty decided to split up to cover more ground. Morty took the leafy part of the area. Seaweeds in this area are tall and growing, like thick forests. He swam through but one of the seaweeds got tangled around his tail and arm. He got stuck for the first few times and if it weren’t for his baby claws and his sharp teeth, he wouldn’t be free, making him vulnerable for larger predators to find. He decided to go up higher, but the more he swim high, the more he can see sunlight.

The sunlight equates the surface.

He never dared peeked his head up to see what the surface looks like. He is too terrified to do it. So he decided to leave the seaweed forest and head towards to find his sister.

Suddenly Morty heard a sound.

Instantly, Morty swam silently towards it, hoping it to be food. The closer he gets, the more louder it is. He spotted rocky parts of the area. Sharp rocks pointing upward, while some of them curved and formed together making odd shapes and sizes. He could see crabs scurried away as he sped above them till he noticed a wiggly small figure.

There it is, the source of the sound.

To his disappointed, it is a cute baby octopus.

But it is an odd one.

It has big round expressive eyes, small wing-like fins, soft blue flesh, and it’s tentacles glowing green on and off in the darkest parts of the ocean floor. It looked distressed when it find itself wrapped in plastic. The poor thing was trapped. Morty stared at it, considering eating the octopus as his snack but seeing it crying out for help has made his heart lurched out, he actually felt empathy to this creature.

He decided to give his prey a chance to survive.

It is young, and the poor thing is defenseless against predators. It won’t survived for long if it stayed like that.

Morty decided to take pity on the thing so he swam towards it quietly but despite the fact he didn’t make his presence known the baby octopus immediately took noticed of him. He expected the creature to cry out in fear to see an apex predator like him but instead it just stared at him with its big eyes, cooing.

It stopped wiggling when Morty reached out to it.

Curious, very curious. But Morty didn’t get to think too deeply of it as he sliced the plastic to released the poor thing from its cage.

The baby octopus flew away from its prison and went to rubbed its body on his face, cuddling him, showing him its appreciation by rewarding Morty with its love. Stunned, Morty jerked away from it. The octopus wilted when it sensed rejection. Immediately, Morty became guilty for accidentally hurting its feelings, even though he shouldn’t but he did.

 

Morty made a cooing sound by clicking his tongue and hissing softly, assuring the creature that he is not mad nor upset at it. The baby octopus squeaked, releasing ink as it stared with wide eyes, bigger than they already are, at the other apex predator that sneaked slowly behind Morty.

Morty was confused to see his little buddy shaking, wondering why it’s afraid when he meant no harm to it.

 

Suddenly, Morty senses tingled. Every bone in his body tensed. He could feel something approaching him. Danger is close.

Closer.

Seeing the terrified look on the baby octopus face, he knew that it’s already behind him.

Morty turned his head very slowly as he stared at the face of death.

The black, beady eyes of a great white shark stared at him. Jaws open slightly as it released a breath. The smell of decay reached his nose.

Holy shit, he was screwed.


End file.
